User blog:GamingFanatic/Episode 40! I Can't Believe It.
Well, the day has finally come when Gunz breaks free of his little plant thing in a hidden room. And man was there something unbelievable in that episode. Links Part 1 Part 2 Episode 41 Preview Plot When Gunz has finally woken up, he doesn't remember anything since his battle with Dan. Once he broke free from the vines, he went to find away to escape Wiseman's base. Wiseman and Worton were discussing if the Brawlers were alive. After that, Worton asked Wiseman where Balista was, but he told him that Balista shouldn't have stuck his nose into other people's business. Wiseman showed up in front of Gunz and revealed his face and and told Gunz how he was created from his jelousy of Dan. After that, he let Gunz look around. Meanwhile, Dan, Marucho, and Shun were in Kato's submarine after falling off a cliff. Reptak explained that Gunz was willing to fight Dan as a rookie, but when he lost, he got mad, but Reptak encouraged him that no matter what, if they just train hard, they will win. Once his story was over, Mira announced that she made duplicates of the Battle Suits Wiseman stole. Once they were geared up and ready to fight, they headed off to the island. After Gunz took a drink of water on a fountain, he saw Reptak and called for him. But they still think he is Wiseman, since they thought he was evil. But out of nowhere, Wiseman showed up and teleported Gunz to his base. Shocked by this, the Brawlers were enraged for Wiseman pretending to be Gunz. Wiseman threw Spatterix, Stronk, and Worton, including the Battle Suits that he stole. Later on, he sent out Betadron, Kodokor, Mutabrid, and Tremblar. After a long battle, Wiseman had enough energy, and revealed who he really was. All this time Wiseman was Coredegon. Coredegon then shot a wave that defeated all the Brawlers' Bakugan, and revealed that he was using the Nonets, and true plan was to take over the world. Bakugan Seen * Fusion Dragonoid * Reptak * Jaakor * Radizen * Roxtor * Skytruss * Orbeum * Betadron * Kodokor * Mutabrid * Worton * Tremblar * Stronk * Spatterix * Balista (Flashback) * Nastix (Flashback) Combinations Seen * Gliderak Battle Suits Seen * Defendtrix * Combustoid * Fortatron * Clawbruk Mechtogan Seen * Coredegon * Exostriker (Flashback) Trivia * Mira re-developed Combustoid, Clawbruk, and Fortatron. * We learn about Gunz's past. * It is revealed the Wiseman is actually Coredegon. Gallery Screen Shot 2011-12-04 at 1.33.07 PM.JPG|Gunz: Help... Me... Screen Shot 2011-12-04 at 1.31.28 PM.JPG|Reptak: Look at me. I've got my Battle Suit back. Screen Shot 2011-12-04 at 1.30.27 PM.JPG|Is it me, or is Radizen singing? Screen Shot 2011-12-04 at 1.29.36 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-04 at 1.28.49 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-04 at 1.27.40 PM.JPG|Battle Brawlers FTW Screen Shot 2011-12-04 at 1.27.11 PM.JPG|Gunz: SCREW THIS!!! I'M GONNA PLAY SOME YU-GI-OH!!! Screen Shot 2011-12-04 at 1.26.29 PM.JPG|Gunz: I shouldn't have played Yu-Gi-Oh. Screen Shot 2011-12-04 at 1.29.50 PM.JPG gdfgdfgdfg.jpg|So the Battle Suits CAN change attributes depending on the Bakugan. 1500.JPG 1501.JPG|Gunz: Let's train hard for Yu-Gi-Oh, Reptak! 1502.JPG|Gunz: Next time Dan sees me, I'll be the master of Yu-Gi-Oh, and stronger than Chuck Norris! Wiseman Transforming in to Coredegon 18.png|When I saw this during the episode, I said "Wiseman is Dreadeon?" (See the resemblance?) Wiseman.png|One word: Creepy... Well, we'll have to see what else happens next week. And yes. I know Nuza usually does this. I just beat him to it this time. Beavis and Butthead is the only good thing on MTV these days. 17:37, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:BakuNews